The present invention relates to air compressors, and more specifically, the present invention relates to an air compressor with an improved manifold assembly and an improved fuel tank support.
Air compressors provide an output of compressed air. A typical air compressor includes a motor or engine, such as a gasoline powered engine, providing power to an air pump via a power transfer device such as a belt. The air pump outputs compressed air to one or more pressurized air tanks acting as reservoirs for the pressurized air. In one current design, two pressurized air tanks are used as reservoirs. Air flows from these reservoirs to a manifold assembly, which provides air at a one or more outlets to a user.
One configuration of an air compressor includes two cylindrical air tanks located on the bottom of the compressor, extending its entire length. A handle is attached to each air tank at one end of the compressor and one or more wheels are located at the other end, giving the compressor a wheelbarrow-like configuration. The engine and air pump are located on top of or between these air tanks. The drive belt provides engine power to the air pump and extends along one side of the compressor. A guard covers the drive belt and pulleys. A frame helps to support the components. A fuel tank sits on top of the compressor to supply fuel to the engine.
In such a compressor the fuel tank may be supported completely by the engine itself. Such a method of supporting the fuel tank limits the size of the fuel tank. The fuel tank may also be supported by one or more separate structures which exclusively support the fuel tank and serve no secondary purpose, adding cost and weight to the compressor.
Such compressors may include a manifold assembly, which provides air at one or more outlets to a user. In one manifold design the manifold assembly includes two manifolds connected to a regulator. A first manifold accepts pressurized air from an air tank and outputs the air to the regulator, which outputs a pressure regulated stream of air to the second manifold. Each manifold provides one or more compressed air outputs for a user. The first manifold may provide an unregulated output and the second manifold may provide a regulated output. The regulator may allow a user to regulate and control the output pressure.
The regulator must be attached to the manifolds; typically the regulator is located between the two manifolds. One type of current design uses a piece having a regulator integrated into a manifold. This results in increased tooling costs and design effort and requires a custom designed regulator. Other current designs may attach the regulator to each manifold using, for example, a pipe thread method, or an angled pipe thread method. In either method tolerances in the assembly may be difficult to control.
It would be desirable to have a manifold assembly in a compressor where the connection between the manifolds and the regulator conforms to relatively tight tolerances. It would be desirable to have a compressor design where components, such as the fuel tank, are supported in a manner allowing for a larger fuel tank, and in a more efficient manner, allowing for a lighter and less expensive compressor.
The air compressor of an exemplary embodiment of the present invention includes a gasoline engine connected to an air pump via a power transfer device such as a belt; a guard covers the belt. The fuel tank is at least partially supported by the guard, allowing for a larger fuel tank and eliminating the need for a separate tank support. A frame may also partially support the fuel tank. An embodiment of the air compressor also includes a manifold assembly where the manifolds are connected via a unique mechanism. Two manifolds, each having a plate extending therefrom, surround a regulator, and the manifold plates are connected using a set of bolts. The regulator is held to the manifolds by being clamped between the plates.